She'll Come Around
by Duck-a-roo
Summary: During an exceptionally dull History Of Magic lesson, James feels it's the right time to tell Lily how he feels about her. Too bad she's not an avid fan of note passing.


**Title: **She'll Come Around

**Category: **Romance

**Subcategory: **Humor

**Pairing(s): **Lily/James

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Thank god for JKR.

**Summary: **During an exceptionally dull History Of Magic lesson, James feels it's the right time to tell Lily how he feels about her. Too bad she's not an avid fan of note passing.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I was just attacked by a killer plot bunny... fangs and all. So, he's threatening me to write this story or he'll go commando on me, and bite off my right ear. Or so he says... Cheers!

She'll Come Around

James Potter sat, feeling as bored as he appeared, at the back of the History Of Magic classroom. They were currently studying the effects of the House-elf Home Strike of 1877, a topic which he could honestly care less about.

As he looked around at his fellow classmates, he noticed most (if not all) had their heads down, and were probably dreaming of quidditch and _Witch Weekly. _Professor Binns didn't seem to mind, seeing that he was completely enthralled in a certain heroic house-elf named Modly the Modest.

Sirius had his legs propped up on his desk, and he was snoring soundly, occasionally murmuring words along the lines of "_such pretty hair", _and "_halloween feast", _and quite often, _"I'm a god"_. James laughed at his friend's ability to be awefully arrogant, even in his sleep.

Even smart-aleck Remus had made a terrible attempt to be inconspicuous whilst he slept. Which reminded him...

His eyes automatically roamed to the center seat in the front row, where Lily Evans sat every day. As expected, she had her head bent over numerous parchments, her quill scratching furiously at an alarming pace, trying to catch every word spoken by the Professor.

Suddenly, an idea struck, and he fumbled around in his book bag to retrieve a piece of parchment. Quickly he scribbled a messy note, crumpled it up, and threw it at Lily, where it caught her on the back of the head.

Successfully biting down his laughter, he watched her expectantly, waiting to see her reaction, and more importantly, for her response.

#XOXO#

Lily Evans was losing all sanity as she fought to keep up with the quick manner Professor Binns was talking in, and she had completely lost feeling in her fingers a good fifteen minutes ago, but she knew they would be incredibly sore the next morning.

_"Modly the Modest was a brave and courageous house-elf for various reasons, one being the first to..." _Suddenly, Lily was pummeled in the back of the head by a crumpled parchment. Casting a glance around the room to find who had thrown it at her, her gaze landed on James Potter, who was staring at her, waiting for her to open it. Her blood boiled in anger, and she shot him the most vicious glare she could manage.

Instead of opening the ball of paper, she tossed it swiftly into the trash bin, smiling smugly, and going back to her notes, which now took up a minimum of six pieces of parchment. Determined that Potter would no longer bother her, Lily focused her attention back on the lesson, hoping to spend the rest of the period taking helpful notes, when, once again she was hit, this time a bit... farther down.

Growling in anger, she ripped open the parchment.

**Hey Lily-kins! Enjoying the lesson?**

After fiercely writing back, she crumpled the parchment up again, and threw it back over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. She knew Potter would send every single student to the Hospital Wing in order to get that note. She rolled her eyes as she saw him leap out of his desk to grab the parchment.

"Idiot."

#XOXO#

James clawed at the ball, hurriedly tearing it open, anxious to see what she wrote, still shocked that she had, in fact, responded.

_POTTER! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! FOR THOSE OF US WHO ACTUALLY INTEND ON **LEARNING **SOMETHING, I ADVISE YOU TO **SHUT YOUR BLOODY PIE-HOLE!!!**_

He winced as he read and re-read the note, and noticed that, even in her angry rage, Lily's writing was still... perfect. He scribbled something on the paper, and threw it back, knowing she would be livid.

#XOXO#

Lily was close to screaming as she picked up the note from the floor, after it had bounced off her elbow. She had pretty much given up on her note-taking by now, and she blamed this entirely on Potter.

**Lily-kins!!! I don't get what he's saying! All I hear is "Modly this", and "Modly that"!**

She rolled her eyes as she pictured him pouting with his infamous puppy dog eyes. She wrote, then threw.

Back and forth it went, and she had to admit, it was much more entertaining than Modly.

#XOXO#

**Hey Lily-kins! Enjoying the lesson?**

_POTTER! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! FOR THOSE OF US WHO ACTUALLY INTEND ON _LEARNING_ SOMETHING, I ADVISE YOU TO _SHUT YOUR BLOODY PIE-HOLE!!!

**Lily-kins!!! I don't get what he's saying! All I hear is "Modly this", and "Modly that"!**

_Well, then_clue in! _It's obvious Modly's important, isn't it?!_

**I thought questions were the key to learning.**

_Why don't you _ask _one, then?!_

**Because you told me to "shut my pie-hole".**

_Since when have you _ever _listened to me?_

**Fine, fine. I have a question, then.**

_So ask it._

**Okay. Why do you hate me?**

_That's not the type of question I was talking about._

**Waiting for an answer.**

_Ugh. Fine._

**... so...**

_So what?_

**SO ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION!!!**

_Okay, geez. I don't have a reason for hating you, because I don't hate you._

**You don't?!**

_No. I just dislike you with a loathing._

**Is there that much of a difference?**

_No._

**Okay, so why do you _dislike _me?**

_Do you really want the answer to that?_

**I don't think so. But... Lily, I _really _like you.**

_Yeah right. And Jack didn't jump over the candlestick._

**Huh? Why would anyone in their right mind do that? And who's Jack?**

_Never mind. Muggle saying._

#XOXO#

Lily sighed. There was a long pause in between their note passing, as James was still writing his next response. She hated to admit it, but she found herself enjoying the whole idea of note passing, but more importantly, she found that James was fun to talk to. Finally, the parchment came sailing back to her. She read the note in total silence.

**Lily, I really like you. Even though you don't believe it, I've changed. I've stopped pranking Slytherins (although I can't say the same for Snivellus), I've deflated my ego to the point where my big head _won't _knock me off my broom, and I spend a little more time in the library. This might be because that's the one place I know you'll be. I know that you don't think I'm in any way right for you, but if you give me a chance, maybe, someday, you'll come around.**

#XOXO#

He quietly opened the note she had sent back, and smiled after reading the one line written:

_Maybe I will._

_fin._

**Author's Notes: **Aww... how cute! I'm surprised at how well that turned out. Not totally satisfactory, but okay. Happy New Year! Review.


End file.
